lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanzal Targaryan
' Hanzal Targaryan' is the son of Marva, and Troy Janson who are a minor family in the region of Pontus. Hanzal Janson would become married to Jorhinne Targaryan and thus became a member of House Targaryan as well as the Empire of Dragonstone which he is extremely loyal towards. Following the death of his father he would be sold into slavery and it would be in this position that he would be found in Pontus until Rhaegar Targaryan freed him and brought him back to Dragonstone. Following his arrival in Dragonstone he would become romantically linked with Rhaegar's cousin Jorhinne Targaryan and eventually she became pregnant and when she refused to abort the child the two were quickly married, and he would be knighted as well to further logitimize him in the eyes of the Dragonstone nobility. Hanzal Targaryan works very hard to make the decision Rhaegar made to keep the slaves the right decision by organizing and maintaining the loyalty of the incoming Ostrogoths that are nearly constantly flooding into the city of Dragonstone, to escape the persecution they face in much of Central Europe. Hanzal Targaryan would lead a large force of Dragonstone south to the Red Keep where he would fight in the massive battle there suffering heavy injury but surviving the battle and unable to leave the fortress due to his injuries. History Early History Hanzal Targaryan spent most of his life as a slave stable boy for merchent in the slums of Pontus, but this changed when Rhaegar Targaryan won a massive bet against the merchent that owned him. The Merchen master of Hanzal had spent the enitre day making Rhaegar believe he was a fabulously wealthy man and because of this Rhaegar's interest was peaked in gaining money from the arrogant merchant. When Rhaegar discovered that the merchent wasn't as rich as he had made himself out to be it became clear that he wasn't going to be able to pay, and thus Rhaegar settled for taking all the Ostrogoth slaves that the merchent had under his control. This included Hanzal who joined his parents, and a dozen other slaves as the convoy of Rhaegar Targaryan returned to Dragonstone following an extremely succesful mission to Pontus. Dragonstone Main Article : Dragonstone Jorhinne Targaryan Jorhinne and Hanzal met eachother soon after he arrived in the city after being rescued from slavers in Pontus. She was assigned by her family to make sure the transition for the incoming Ostrogoths was as smoothe as it possible could be and in this way she became very close to Hanzal who she found was extremely loyal to her and her House. She discovered this loyalty after some of the former slaves became a bit aggravated about their conditions in Dragonstone even though their homes were being built. These complainers were dealt with silently by Hanzal and noone would have ever known what had happened had the complainers not gone to Jorhinne and apologized for the way they were acting which confused her since she knew nothing of the sort. Man of the people First Battle of Redkeep Family Members Marva Janson - Mother Troy Janson - Father Jorhinne Targaryan - Wife Jorhinne Targaryan II. - Daughter Krissy Targaryan - Daughter Relationships Jorhinne Targaryan See Also : Jorhinne Targaryan Jorhinne and Hanzal met eachother soon after he arrived in the city after being rescued from slavers in Pontus. She was assigned by her family to make sure the transition for the incoming Ostrogoths was as smoothe as it possible could be and in this way she became very close to Hanzal who she found was extremely loyal to her and her House. This closeness soon bred into a romantic relationship , and it wasn't long before she became pregnanat with their first child, of whome they named Matilda Targaryan making him an official member of House Targaryan. Category:House Targaryan Category:Ostrogoth Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Human